1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a lens structure, and more particularly to a lens structure with a prolonged optical zooming path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, digital camera mechanism has been widely used in various digital products such as digital camera, digital video recorder, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA). The digital camera mechanism comprises a lens structure and an image sensor. The lens structure focuses an image on the image sensor, and then the image sensor converts an optical image signal into an electrical signal.
Conventional lens structure comprises a number of barrels which move relatively to each other. A forwarding barrel of the barrels has a groove, which defines an optical zooming path. Through the groove, the forwarding barrel may move in a straight line to change the focus.
However, as the thickness of the lens structure is reduced, the length of the forwarding path of the forwarding barrel is subjected to the thickness of the barrel connected thereto, such that the length of the optical zooming is restricted indirectly.